


In Lace and Frills

by vassalady



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds Steve in lingerie, and they have some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Lace and Frills

When Sam entered the bedroom, he did not expect the sight that awaited him. Steve lay stretched out on the bed wearing only black and pink lingerie.

Sam swallowed thickly. Well. This was something he could get used to.

Steve was sleeping; Sam didn’t want to disturb him, but he was obviously waiting for Sam. After a moment’s thought, Sam sat on the edge of the bed and gently stroked Steve’s leg. Underneath his touch, Steve shifted and made a quiet, content sound as he slowly woke up.

Steve looked at Sam with droopy eyes, along with a dopey smile. “Hey,” Steve said, the word a little slurred from drowsiness.

“Hey, yourself, beautiful.” Sam ran his fingers lightly over Steve’s knee, over the fine dark stocking that he wore. 

It took a moment for the words to register, but Steve’s smile widened, and his face flushed. It wasn’t much, but it tinged his face and neck red. He pushed himself up on his elbows. The new position drew Sam’s eye to the fluffy black top of the teddy; Steve looked as if he could almost fill it out.

Sam felt heat move toward his groin. He licked his lips.

Steve’s expression shifted, giving Sam his best demure act. “You like it?”

“I do.” 

Sam’s eyes trailed down Steve’s body. The top black ruff of the teddy lined a flared pink top that was made of a sheer fabric. It opened up at the front, exposing skin and a lace bodice that only ran down the sides of Steve’s torso. It left his abdominals on display, and Sam took the opportunity to rub a hand over Steve’s stomach.

The lacy bodice led to pink and black frilled panties, which in turn had garters that clipped to Steve’s stockings. The stockings only made Steve’s long legs seem longer. Sam ran his hand down Steve’s hip to his leg.

He was lovely; Sam was both honored that Steve would wear this for him and impressed that Steve had managed to get it without Sam suspecting.

“Come to the edge of the bed,” Sam said as he got up.

Steve scooted forward until he was sitting at the very end of the bed. Sam took another moment to appreciate the way the teddy teasingly pretended to hide Steve’s body while doing nothing of the sort.

He looked wonderful. Beautiful and strong and delicate and handsome all at once. Sam’s breath caught.

He loved Steve so much.

He knelt between Steve’s legs, holding gently onto his thighs. He rubbed circles with his thumbs over the exposed skin between stocking and panties. Steve shivered beneath the touch and let out a pleased sigh as Sam moved his thumbs inward, running his thumbs along Steve’s inner thighs just an inch or so from his crotch.

The frilled panties bulged from Steve’s crotch, stretched across and cradling it. Sam leaned in to blow hot air over it. A few of the frills shifted just a little, and Steve moaned.

Delicately, with the reverence this moment deserved, Sam pulled down the hem of the panties and drew out Steve’s cock.

The head was just starting to peek out from the foreskin. Sam teased Steve by blowing more hot air across the crown, and Steve gasped, then leaned back on his arms. This gave Sam access to his belly, of which he took full advantage.

He abandoned Steve’s cock for now in favor of tongueing at Steve’s stomach. He kissed around his navel, before dipping his tongue into it. He felt Steve shake beneath him, so Sam did it again.

He sucked lightly on Steve’s skin, paying close attention to the way his actions made Steve shift. Above him, Steve’s breathing quickened, and he let out little noises of pleasure.

Sam decided he couldn’t ignore Steve’s cock anymore, which bobbed just beneath Sam’s shoulder. He gave Steve’s belly one last long lick before wasting no more time and took the head of Steve’s cock into his mouth.

Steve groaned and whined, “Sam,” not having expected the change in attention.

Sam used first his lips, then his fingers, to help push back Steve’s foreskin. He blew hot air over the head in his mouth while he gently rubbed and tugged at the gathered skin lower on Steve’s cock, and Steve hissed and moaned. Sam heard him clutch at the duvet as Sam took him in a little more, pressing his tongue along the underside of Steve’s cock. 

“Sam,” Steve panted above him, “please, yes, Sam…”

Sam pulled off to murmur, lips pressed against the side of Steve’s cock, “I love when you say my name like that.”

Steve laughed, breathless, and said again, “Sam.”

Sam took Steve into his mouth again, licking and sucking and blowing. His fingers gently massaged the base of Steve’s cock, before dipping lower to briefly fondle his sac.

However, as Sam continued, he found the spit that dripped past his mouth along Steve’s cock to not be enough. He left Steve sitting on the bed, his flushed, hard cock standing out like a salute. Sam laughed to himself as bad jokes about American patriotism ran through his head.

While Sam fetched their lube from the nightstand, he caught sight of Steve’s clenched fists. “Trying not to touch yourself?” he asked.

Steve laughed a little. “I like it better when you do.”

Sam couldn’t stop a little pleased grunt. His pants were beginning to feel a little tight.

With the extra lubricant, Sam worked Steve over faster and harder.

With each moment that passed, Sam started taking Steve in a little deeper and deeper.

Steve shuddered and moaned. Sam pulled off to murmur against his cock, “Come for me,” and when he took Steve back in, Steve did, filling Sam’s mouth with hot come. He swallowed it down and released Steve’s cock slowly, before licking the traces of come off and tucking Steve’s cock back in those lovely frilly panties.

Steve grabbed Sam’s head and pulled him in for a sloppy kiss, sucking at Sam’s lip, mumbling incoherently into his mouth, hunched over in order to reach Sam in the first place. 

Sam’s jeans were definitely uncomfortable now, and the way he was kneeling only made the pressure worse. “Hey,” he said to Steve, pulling him away with gentle pressure on his neck, “you just stay here for a sec, okay?”

Steve nodded, looking a little dazed and glassy-eyed. God, Sam wanted to take pictures of Steve’s post-orgasmic look, he loved it so much. Of course, it was better when Steve was properly fucked out, but that was still to come.

Sam cleaned off with a towel before selecting a playlist that Steve had once dubbed the Bedroom List (it hadn’t meant to be, but one day it was playing, and Steve had been leaning against the counter, ass showing, and Sam pressed himself against that ass, and things just went from there.)

“Come on, beautiful,” Sam said, crooking a finger at Steve, “show me some of your moves.”

Steve laughed with a shake of his head. “Sure.” He stood and began moving to the music, hips swaying, and the negligee part of his teddy floated around his torso. When he turned, the sheer fabric revealed his bare back, the edge brushing teasingly just above his ass where the hem of the panties rested.

Sam swallowed thickly and adjusted himself. He didn’t want to undress yet, but he was going to have a hard time joining Steve if he didn’t first shift his cock. 

Sam rested his hands on Steve’s hips, and Steve looked at him slyly as he wrapped his own around Sam’s shoulders. “What’re you waiting for, soldier?”

Part of Sam wanted to laugh, but the other part, the part that won out, left his mouth feeling dry. Finally, he managed to say, “You talk to all the boys like that?”

Steve shrugged a shoulder. He ran his hands down the front of Sam’s shoulders until they reached the buttons of his collared shirt. He undid a couple as he said, “Only the handsome ones.”

“Sweet talker, you are.”

Steve did his best at batting his eyelashes, which did have Sam laughing, until Steve thrust his groin against Sam’s. Sam’s laugh turned into a low throated groan.

“Gonna rip that on the zipper,” Sam said as Steve grinded against Sam.

“Don’t care.” Steve sounded breathless again. “Can buy another. Help me pick one out.”

Sam would be more than happy to do that. He would help Steve buy all the lingerie in the world, but Steve’s hands were running underneath his shirt, and Steve was gyrating his hips, which thrust Steve’s cock against Sam’s, and Sam was having a hard time thinking of anything other than how much he wanted Steve.

Steve leaned in and licked the shell of Sam’s ear. “You gonna fuck me or not?”

Steve’s face was flushed when he pulled away, giving Sam a look that was an open invitation on Sam’s libido. “Bed, I think,” Sam said in a rasp.

Steve pulled him in for a kiss, but this time, their hands were both at Sam’s fly. Sam managed to get it down and began pulling off his pants, still kissing Steve as best he could, while Steve unbuttoned his shirt.

In their haste, things got a little dicey when Sam tried to pull his shirt over his head, not all the buttons quite undone yet, but they got Sam free. Steve made an appreciative noise looking at Sam’s torso. 

Sam kicked off his pants, and then Steve grabbed the front of his boxers. He ran his hand along Sam’s cock, cupping his hand to conform to the shape length-wise. Sam let out a breathy laugh. “Keep that up, I won’t be the one fucking you tonight.”

Steve hummed wordlessly, ran his hand along Sam’s cock a few more times, and then backed off. Sam could feel a small wet patch growing where the tip rested against the fabric. He indulged himself a moment by rubbing at it, the pleasure zipping through his body.

Sam sat on the bed first, which brought him, once again, in perfect range of Steve’s cock. But Sam just lightly kissed Steve’s belly, and then motioned for Steve to join him.

Steve kneeled on the bed above Sam, thighs framing Sam’s hips. This time, Sam had access to Steve’s chest, and he wasn’t as brief here. He pushed the fluffy hem up with the bridge of his nose to get at one lace-clad nipple, the thin strip of material meant only for show and no support. Sam sucked at Steve’s nipple first through the fabric, and then pushed it aside to gently bite and pull at it.

Steve made pleased noises above him; then Steve brought his hands up to Sam’s head, fingers running over his scalp. Steve drew little patterns and massaged. He let his thumbs run behind Sam’s ears, which made Sam gasp around Steve’s nipple.

He loved when Steve touched him like this. When he mapped out every inch of Sam’s head, fingers scraping along the short rough strands of his crew cut hair. It felt both relaxing and irresistible all at once, and when Steve’s fingers finally found the nape of his neck, Sam forgot how to think as Steve gently dug his fingers in.

“So handsome,” he heard Steve murmur, and Sam realized he’d let his head fall back into Steve’s touch, mouth open and eyes closed. He opened them to meet Steve’s eyes, warm and welcoming, and someplace in Sam’s chest, he felt a pressure there that was overwhelming.

“I love you,” Sam said.

Steve’s smile grew. “Stealing my lines…”

The kiss was soft, tender, and Sam melted. He fell back, dragging Steve with him, and they ended up in a pile of tangled limbs. Sam wrapped his arms around Steve, clung to him, bunching the fabric of the negligee in one hand. 

“Love you,” Sam said over and over. “Love you so much.”

“Me, too,” Steve replied between kisses. “Love you, Sam. Brilliant. Handsome. Sexy. Beautiful.”

Sam kissed Steve deeply. When they broke apart, Steve said, growing desperate, “Please, fuck, fuck me, Sam, I need you.”

Steve’s hips bumped into Sam’s to emphasize his point, and Sam couldn’t wait any longer either. He needed Steve.

And since Steve’s lingerie was all one piece, Sam was definitely just going to push aside the panties.

He ran lubed fingers down the cleft of Steve’s ass and between his cheeks, massaging him for a long time. Steve, once again positioned over Sam, pushed into the touch, his flush moving down his face and neck to his chest. When Sam pushed in the tip of his first finger, Steve moaned and ground back on it.

“More,” he said, “please, Sam, more.”

“Tell me?” Sam said. It was a request. He wanted to hear Steve, wanted Steve to tell him what he wanted.

Steve’s flush deepened as he said, “Another finger, spread me open. Nnn, please, Sam. I want you in me, to ride you ‘til you, me, neither of us can think anymore.”

Sam was getting to that point already listening to Steve. He took a shaky breath, and then let more lube drip down Steve’s ass as he worked a second finger in. He had to do it by touch alone, but he knew Steve’s body well. He’d buried his face in that ass on more than one occasion, and so often, he would just let his hands run over it and Steve laughed and playfully arched into his touch.

The lingerie would need thorough washing, but Sam was willing to make that sacrifice.

He worked Steve open for a long while as Steve rode his fingers, Steve’s own fingers gripping to Sam’s shoulders, running over his chest, tugging Sam’s nipples. When Steve said, “Ready, please, Sam,” Sam laid back while Steve sat up on his knees so Sam could shove his boxers down.

Sam helped guide Steve’s hips as Steve grasped Sam’s cock and pulled aside his panties. He teased both Sam and himself by just letting the head rest against him for a long moment. Just as Sam felt like he might grow crosseyed from holding back, Steve moved. Sam’s cock breached Steve’s ass, and they both let out a satisfied sigh.

Steve rode just the tip for a while, letting it in and out, before sinking a little deeper. This time, he didn’t let Sam pull all the way out, and gradually, he worked his way down until he was seated on Sam, balls brushing Sam’s lower abdomen.

Steve rolled his hips, and Sam groaned. He held on to Steve’s hips to steady both of them, because Sam didn’t think, even if Steve didn’t want Sam to help steady him, that he could do anything other than tear at the sheets if he weren’t.

God, the way Steve moved, the way he circled and shifted and made it feel like he was taking Sam deeper and deeper, even though he wasn’t, couldn’t. Then Steve started riding his cock for all he was worth, and Sam was gone.

He could only watch, mesmerized by the feel of being in Steve, by the way he looked in his teddy. The sheer negligee top swirled and fluttered with his movements, while the thin ace lines that counted as the bodice hugged his torso as if they were painted on. As for the panties, they bunched from where his cock, hard and leaking precome, pushed at it, with the shape of the frills being further marred by being shoved to the side so Sam could get at Steve’s ass. This made Steve’s balls spill out, and they offered a tempting sight.

Sam moved one hand to stroke along Steve’s covered cock, down to his exposed sac, fondling it, and then Steve came with a long groan. He fucked himself on Sam’s cock through it, and Sam gripped Steve tighter, tighter than he intended, but that only urged Steve faster. 

Sam just felt waves of pleasure build, on the tipping point of orgasm, and then Steve pushed down, rolled his hips, and Sam came with a gasped cry.

As Sam came down from his orgasm, Steve was still shallowly thrusting his hips. Sam felt like he was going to break, nerves on edge, and everything buzzing with sensation. But Steve just continued to move, and Sam’s cock grew limp inside Steve.

“Mmm,” Steve said, “should do this more often.”

Sam’s eyes raked over his body, took in the light sweat across Steve’s body, took in the wet, soiled panties with damp frills that stuck together and on Steve’s cock.

“You gonna get off?” Sam asked, not minding in the least if Steve said no.

That’s exactly what Steve said, and he rode Sam until he became hard yet again, with that crazy stamina of his.

Come and lube ran down Sam’s cock from Steve’s ass, and though Sam really wished he could go again, he couldn’t for some time yet.

He was getting old.

Steve leaned forward and kissed Sam, fingers petting that spot just behind Sam’s ears that left him gasping and shuddering.

“Love you, Sam,” Steve mumbled against Sam’s lips.

Sam thought he replied, but any words he may have said were swallowed up by Steve’s mouth.


End file.
